Ciel en Otakulandia
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/: Sebastián deja a Ciel en una convención anime para enseñarle una lección. One-shot.


_**Título:**__ Ciel en Otakulandia (Ciel in Otakuland)_

_**Género: **__Humor/Aventura_

_**Sinopsis: **__Sebastián deja a Ciel en medio de una convención anime para enseñarle una lección. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Bla bla bla Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece bla bla bla Yana Toboso es la dueña. La historia original es de ohhai yo solo la traduzco al español._

_**Warnings:**__ Un poco de yaoi, shota-con y crack. En mi opinión se trata de una muy buena mezcla de esos tres._

* * *

><p>Para ser justos, el joven conde se encontraba ligeramente distraído. La naturaleza de la reunión en la que estaba era común para él; alguien de otro país pedía que la compañía Funtom invirtiera en su idea, era el entorno lo que evitaba que Ciel estuviera más despierto. El empresario polaco frente a él había pedido que la reunión tuviera lugar en la habitación de hotel en donde este se estaba quedando. A pesar de ser poco profesional, Ciel tenía asuntos que atender en la ciudad por lo que no tenía tiempo de realizar la reunión en su mansión. Pasó por allí solo para oír lo que el hombre tuviera que decir.<p>

Sin embargo lo que lo distrajo fue el mal comportamiento de la hija menor del solicitante, quien estaba simplemente trepándose en todo lo que estaba en la habitación, volteando cosas, para al final decidir ponerse a jugar con los cordones de las botas de Ciel mientras el hombre continuaba su habladuría, aparentemente indiferente al comportamiento de la niña. Sebastián, al no querer tener que regañar al hijo de alguien más, le permitió continuar, especialmente porque eso no le ocasionaría ningún daño a Ciel. A juzgar por la sonrisa en el rostro de Sebastián, este parecía disfrutar ver a su joven amo retorcerse. Era más de lo que Ciel podía tolerar en un día.

–Parece que ha cambiado los términos de su petición desde nuestra última conversa telefónica.– Ciel estableció, sacudiendo su pie ligeramente con la esperanza de que la infante lo dejara en paz.

–Creo fervientemente que la palabra que mi amo pretendía usar era _conversación_.–Añadió Sebastián, sonriendo sarcásticamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

El rostro de Ciel se volvió rojo instantáneamente tanto como por vergüenza como por molestia.

_¡Como se atreve! _Pensó Ciel.

Luego de que la reunión terminara, Ciel salió antes que Sebastián y apenas le dirigió una palabra en el viaje a casa, esperando hasta que Sebastián estuviera desvistiéndolo en su habitación para vociferar su incomodidad.

–¿Sucede algo?– Preguntó Sebastián mientras desabotonaba la camisa blanca con volantes de Ciel.

–¿Será porque te atreviste a corregirme frente a alguien? ¿Quizás un cliente?

–Mis disculpas bocchan. No lo haré de nuevo. Solo me preocupaba que el hombre no hubiera entendido lo que usted había querido decir, ya que _conversa_ no es una palabra real..–El tono de Sebastián expedía un muy sutil regocijo.

–¡No era capaz de concentrarme ya que tu dejaste a esa tonta niña hacer lo que quisiera conmigo!– Escupió Ciel.

–Mis humildes disculpas mi lord.

Conforme Sebastián se arrodillaba frente a él, Ciel sujetó la barbilla del mayordomo y lo forzó a verlo al rostro.

–Entiende esto Sebastián. Te necesito por unas muy específicas razones que no creo tener que mencionar. Sin embargo, corregirme en situaciones sociales no es una de ellas. No te necesito para eso. Puedo lidiar con cualquier situación social sin ti. ¿Me expliqué?– Dijo Ciel.

Sebastián quería contradecirlo, pero decidió mantener su boca cerrada por ahora. De todos modos tenía un mejor plan en mente.

–Sí, mi lord.

Más tarde esa noche cuando era hora de que Ciel se retirara por el resto de la noche, Sebastián había preparado para él una taza de té especial, el cual según Sebastián debía proveer un buen descanso y agradables sueños. Probó ser bastante efectivo cuando Ciel sintió que sus parpados se volvían más pesados pocos minutos luego de haberlo bebido.

–Buenas noches bocchan. Dulces sueños.– Dijo Sebastián, desde la puerta conforme Ciel se desvanecía.

Ciel de hecho si tuvo un muy confortable sueño esa noche. Muchos de los detalles eran un poco borrosos, pero Ciel recordaba distintivamente los sentimientos de euforia que lo acompañaban conforme se despertaba. La habitación aún estaba oscura. Comenzó a pensar que, quizás su sueño fue tan bueno que se despertó en el medio de la noche, completamente descansado. No fue sino hasta que se dio vuelta ligeramente que se dio cuenta que la superficie en la que estaba durmiendo era demasiado dura para ser su cama y la suave sensación de sus piernas desnudas contra las frescas sábanas estaba ausente. Estaba completamente vestido. Se levantó de golpe, preguntándose si había caminado sonámbulo de algún modo en medio de la noche para terminar en otra habitación de la mansión Phantomhive. Sintió la alfombra bajo sus manos. Más esta no era la alfombra fina y hecha a mano importada de China que adornaba los pisos de su hogar. Esta era áspera, incómoda y hasta se atrevería a decir que _barata_.

Ciel se puso de pie en su oscuro entorno, arrastrando los pies con cuidado, sin conocer los peligros que podían estar poco más adelante en la habitación. Ocasionalmente rozaba algún objeto desconocido, dando pequeños saltos hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Eventualmente fue capaz de ver una pequeña fuente de luz en forma de una rendija bajo la puerta, que mostraba luz procedente del otro lado. Caminó para acercarse a la puerta, mientras más se acercaba más era capaz de oír el estrépito que hacía la actividad del otro lado. Oía voces, risas, y ocasionales gritos que exclamaban.. algo que le costaba descifrar.

_¿He sido secuestrado? ¿De nuevo?_ Se preguntó.

Palpó la puerta un poco, tomó la fría manija de metal una vez que la encontró, y comenzó a darle vuelta nervioso.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando la brillante luz del otro lado golpeó su rostro. Una vez que sus ojos se ajustaron finalmente, se convenció a sí mismo de que estaba teniendo una alucinación. Sus alrededores lucían completamente extraños. Estos eran fríos y poco personales, con brillantes luces de un color desconocido sobre su cabeza. Tomando un respiro profundo miró hacia los alrededores del pasillo. En un extremo, este se dividía en dos habitaciones nombradas "Damas" y "Caballeros", el otro extremo parecía conectar con un pasillo aún más grande que tenía una mayor cantidad de gente en el.

Ciel caminó hacia ese último con lentitud, curioso y también nervioso. Su corazón revoloteó a causa del repentino asalto a sus sentidos, era mucho para soportarlo de una sola vez. Cientos de personas, todas vestidas una más bizarra que la otra.

Ciel arrugó su nariz confundido mientras sus ojos observaban alrededor, tratando de darle sentido a.. lo que fuera que fuera este bizarro mundo en el que se encontraba. Reparó por un minuto en un joven sin camisa que poseía un largo cabello rubio y un brazo de metal, parado junto a lo que parecía ser un traje de armadura cuando oyó a una mujer a su izquierda gritar repentinamente. Se volteó rápidamente hacía la fuente del agudo sonido.

–¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Luces asombroso!

La chica corrió hacia él, pero Ciel retrocedió un poco al darse cuenta de que ella estaba usando un traje casi idéntico al suyo. La chaqueta azul y los pantalones eran obviamente de inferior calidad, pero lo que realmente lo asustó fue el ver como su cabello estaba arreglado de la misma manera, y como llevaba también un parche en su ojo, justo como él. La boca de Ciel se abrió, al no estar seguro de cómo responderle. Ella estaba acompañada por otras tres chicas, quienes afortunadamente no estaban usando nada que se pareciera a su ropa.

–¿Dónde conseguiste ese sombrero? ¡Eso fue lo único que no pude encontrar! ¡Tu chaqueta es mucho mejor! ¡Y tu camisa! Mierda ¿Esa es seda de verdad?

–¡Oh Dios mío es tan lindo! ¡Se parece al real!

Antes de saberlo muchas otras personas se aglomeraban a su alrededor, diciendo 'ooh' y 'aah'.

–Qui.. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Por qué.. ¿Por qué estas vestida como yo? – Tartamudeó Ciel retrocediendo aún más.

–Wow es muy bueno en actuar como el personaje ¿no crees?– Le comentó uno de ellos al que estaba a su lado.

–¡Incluso su voz suena como la de él!– Dijo otra chica luego de otro grito perfora oídos.

–¿Puedo abrazarte?

–¡NO!– Gritó Ciel conforme el hombre se aproximaba con brazos abiertos.

Se dio vuelta sobre sus tacones y se fue corriendo a través de la multitud, esperando escaparse del grupo lo más rápido posible. Corrió durante lo que se sintió como kilómetros por el pasillo que aparentemente no tenía fin hasta que se quedó sin aliento. Se sentó en el suelo mientras veía a muchos otros subirse a un escenario.

_Este es una especie de baile de disfraces retorcido. Debo estar en alguna especie de infierno. ¿Qué quieren conmigo esas personas? Esto debe ser otro sueño, simplemente tiene que serlo. Nada de esto es siquiera posible. _

Ciel estaba tratando de racionalizar cual podría ser la razón por la que estaba aquí, lo que sea que "aquí" significara, cuando observó una sombra familiar de color púrpura a poco más de 3 metros de él. Su corazón se saltó un latido al ver al rubio.

–Trancy..– Susurró Ciel, aliviado solo porque Alois estaba volteado hacia otro lado y no parecía haber visto a Ciel aún.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba en aún más peligro del que pensaba, se escondió tras una columna, asomándose ocasionalmente para ver si Alois venía hacia donde estaba o no.

–¡Alois! ¡Aquí está!– Gritó alguien tras él.

Se giró molesto para ver a la persona que había delatado su posición. Era.. ¿UNDERTAKER? Pero no exactamente, porque este Undertaker era sin duda, una mujer.

–¡Tú estúpido zoquete! ¡Por qué haces esto!– Ladró Ciel.

Se dio vuelta una vez más hacia Alois, y este instantáneamente lo vio. Alois Trancy, abrió sus ojos y boca con regocijo, levantó sus palmas hasta sus mejillas en fingida sorpresa, y se acercó gritando:

–¡Oh Dios MIO! ¡Es perfecto!

–¡Sí! ¡Es tiempo de una violación!– Escucho Ciel del Undertaker femenino mientras escapaba de nuevo.

Una vez más Ciel corrió lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo. Decidió tratar de esconderse en una de las tantas habitaciones que había visto hasta estar a salvo. No seguro de a cual entrar, escogió una cuyo letrero rezaba:

"Taller de dibujos YAOI"

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que significaba el letrero, pero parecía lo suficientemente inofensivo. Abrió la puerta y se deslizó dentro.

Era una clase extraña, con una docena de "estudiantes" sentados en escritorios, lápices en mano, mirando atentamente al pizarrón. Ciel se sintió súbitamente débil en las rodillas, y su cara se ruborizó intensamente. Ignoró el hecho de que este "pizarrón" era distinto a todos los que había visto antes, ya que parecía una imagen fantasmal, que flotaba en el lugar sin apoyo alguno. Lo que lo alteró tanto acerca de la imagen fue el hecho de que no mostraba a nadie más que él y Sebastián, en una situación extremadamente comprometedora. Era como si todos los miembros de este bizarro carnaval estaban leyendo su mente, porque, para ser honestos, el había pensado en ello en un par de ocasiones, forzándose a sacarlo de su subconsciente cada vez que ocurría.

–Ahora una cosa que es importante notar es como la cara del uke debe mostrar una mezcla de dolor y placer. ¿Ven las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro y como está apretando los dientes? Sebastián debe estar muy bien equipado ¿cierto chicos? ¡Miren como está desarmando al pobre Ciel!– Dijo la mujer a cargo de la habitación, presuntamente la maestra de esta clase de perversión.

Una ruidosa risa llenó la habitación mientras Ciel sentía la bilis trepándose por su garganta. Pensó que iba a enfermarse conforme toda la habitación comenzaba a dibujar la fantasmal imagen. El sonido de los lápices arañando el papel por toda la habitación eran como alas de insecto zumbando a su alrededor. De pronto la mirada de la docente se dirigió hacia él.

–¡Oh creo que debe estar aquí para darnos una demostración! ¡Sube aquí Ciel!– Rió, señalándolo.

La habitación entera se dio vuelta a la vez para mirarlo. Jadeos y gritos siguieron, junto con numerosos comentarios como "¡es tan lindo!" y "¿puedo llevarlo a casa?".

Ciel retrocedió nervioso, tropezó con la puerta que había olvidado estaba detrás de él. La habitación resonó en risa conforme abría la puerta con fuerza y corría fuera de la habitación, cerrándola con fuerza tras él.

Una vez más en el pasillo, Ciel se sentía a punto de desmayar. No podía soportar más de esto, quería despertar de esta horrible pesadilla de una vez por todas. Llamó a la única persona que podía salvarlo de este retorcido mundo.

–¡Sebastián!– Gritó con fuerza.

Pensó que iba a vomitar en la alfombra cuando volteó su ahora borrosa mirada.

–¿Si mi lord?– Escuchó tras él.

Ciel se dio vuelta para hacer frente a la familiar vestidura e inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse mejor. Levantó la vista para encontrar el rostro de la persona frente a él. Ciertamente parecía Sebastián, a pesar de que el rostro parecía ser un poco más joven, y sonreía ampliamente. Ciel no quería dar nada por seguro ya que nada era lo que parecía aquí.

–¿Eres realmente Sebastián? ¿Eres realmente mi sirviente?– Preguntó Ciel.

–Soy suyo y solo suyo, bocchan. – Respondió Sebastián, con la profundidad de su voz dándole calidez a Ciel. Pero de todos modos aún no se rendía.

–Pruébalo. Solo iré contigo si puedes probar que eres realmente mi humilde sirviente.

Sebastián murmuró algo acerca de "ooh le gusta el juego de roles", pero Ciel no estaba seguro de haberlo oído correctamente. Sebastián rascó su cabeza un par de veces, pensando, y luego continuó.

–Fue muy difícil lograr que usara ese corset, pero el vestido lucía bastante adorable al final, ¿no cree?

Ciel frunció los labios y miró a su lado, recordando el penoso incidente. Maldición, tenía que mencionar _eso_ entre todas las cosas.

–Suficiente. Sebastián, no me siento particularmente bien ahora. No tengo idea de cómo me metí en este loco mundo, y daría lo que fuera para regresar a la mansión Phantomhive, a mi propia cama. Sin embargo, no creo que eso sea posible por un tiempo. ¿Podrías encontrar un lugar para descansar esta noche? ¿Hay alguna especie de hotel aquí donde pueda tener una habitación?

Sebastián entrecerró los ojos mientras sus labios se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa.

–Oh ya tengo su habitación lista bocchan.

–Excelente. Soy afortunado de tener un mayordomo tan previsivo. Sin embargo, me gustaría un poco de té antes de dormir. No estoy seguro de que hora es, pero ciertamente ya pasó la hora usual del té.

–Si, por supuesto mi lord. Por favor venga por aquí.

Ciel siguió a Sebastián a través del corredor. Fueron detenidos numerosas veces por personas que pedían tomarles una foto, el flash proveniente de sus extrañas cámaras hacía que Ciel viera puntos.

–¿Van a la sesión de fotos del piso 4?– Preguntó una chica en lo que parecía ser un vestido de Lady Elizabeth.

–No, me temo que el joven amo tiene otros planes para la noche. – Respondió Sebastián guiñando el ojo.

Muchos gritaron deleitados, para la confusión de Ciel.

Finalmente alcanzaron su destino, una tienda que llevaba el nombre de "Starbucks". Había una vitrina con muchos deliciosos pasteles y otras maravillas, pero Ciel decidió que solo quería té por los momentos para calmar su estómago.

–¿Qué té le gustaría? ¿Earl Grey? ¿Darjeeling?– Preguntó Sebastián.

–Creo que el Earl Grey podría calmar mejor mi ansiedad.

–Como desee. Por favor espere aquí.

Sebastián fue a la registradora y volvió no con una taza de fina porcelana china, sino más bien con un vaso hecho de papel. A pesar de que arrugó su nariz a la rudimentaria manera de servir el noble té, no veía el punto de quejarse a estas alturas. Sebastián colocó una servilleta marrón alrededor del vaso antes de dárselo.

–Le coloqué una servilleta de tal modo que no queme sus dedos, bocchan.– Dijo Sebastián.

–Eso es muy considerado de tu parte Sebastián. Gracias.– Respondió Ciel sarcásticamente.

Ciel sorbió el té a través de un pequeño hoyo en la tapa del vaso. Sabía como el Earl Grey con el que estaba familiarizado, así que ya podía sentirse más relajado conforme el líquido bajaba por su garganta.

–¿Le gustaría beber eso en el camino a la habitación?

–Sí, me gustaría dejar este lugar de una vez. Mientras más pronto me metas en la cama, mejor.

Sebastián rió para sí mismo conforme tomaba la mano de Ciel y comenzaba a guiar el camino.

–Parece que a mi joven amo no le gusta perder tiempo con las formalidades.– Dijo Sebastián, lo suficientemente bajo para que Ciel no pudiera oírlo.

Sebastián guió a Ciel a través de otra serie de corredores, y umbrales, para esperar frente a una puerta y luego pasar a una pequeña habitación una vez que la puerta abrió, luego esperar allí en silencio por varios segundos y luego salir de la habitación apenas la puerta se abrió de nuevo, mostrando un pasillo completamente diferente del que habían estado más temprano. Todo era demasiado para que Ciel lo comprendiera, y en este punto él ya no tenía la energía para que siquiera le importara.

Sebastián abrió una de las tantas puertas en el corredor y guió a Ciel adentro. Ciertamente no era lo que esperaba. Había prendas esparcidas por allí, y la cama no estaba hecha.

–¿Estás seguro de que esta es la habitación correcta Sebastián? Nunca había visto tal chiquero.

Mis disculpas mi lord, estuve tan ocupado buscándolo que no tuve el tiempo para poner todo en orden.

Ciel agitó su mano disculpándolo, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Quería irse a dormir y con suerte despertar de este retorcido sueño lo antes posible. Sebastián permaneció en la puerta mientras Ciel se sentaba pacientemente, tamborileando sus dedos en el borde de la cama.

–¿Y bien? ¿No vas a desvestirme?– Preguntó Ciel impaciente.

–S-Sí.. por supuesto mi lord. – Dijo Sebastián , casi tropezándose al arrodillarse frente a Ciel.

Sebastián levantó una de las piernas de Ciel y comenzó a desatar sus botas, deslizándolas fuera de sus cansados pies y arrojándolas a un lado. El alivio fue mayor cuando se retiraron las medias, exponiendo sus adoloridos pies al frio aire de la habitación. Acto seguido Sebastián retiró la chaqueta de Ciel, y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Sus manos temblaban al desabrochar un botón a la vez, e incluso parecía que su respiración era errática. La camisa fue retirada del suave y pequeño torso de Ciel, siendo el turno ahora de que las blancas y enguantadas manos se deshicieran de los shorts. Las manos de Sebastián temblaban más que nunca. Poco después Sebastián le había quitado los pantaloncillos, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Sebastián lo contempló por un minuto, y una gota de sudor procedente de su ceja aterrizó con un plop en el estómago de Ciel.

–¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a ponerme mi bata de dormir?

–Bueno, bocchan, estaba pensando en algo más que podríamos hacer antes.

–¿Y eso sería..?– Preguntó Ciel, inclinándose hacia atrás para apoyarse en sus codos.

Sebastián bajó su rostro una vez más y comenzó a hacerle cosas _inmencionables_ a las partes privadas de Ciel con su boca, mientras que una de sus enguantadas manos retorcía un poco uno de los pezones de Ciel.

–¡S-SEBASTIÁN!– Gritó Ciel, retorciéndose en la cama, con su cara cambiando inmediatamente a un rojo oscuro.

Usando uno de sus pies Ciel empujó a Sebastián y se deslizó hacia atrás.

–Aah. A ti lo que te gusta es el juego de roles con violación. Puedo hacer eso.

–¿Qué?

–Mira, leí esto en un fanfic una vez, siempre quise intentarlo.

Sebastián se trepó a la cama, sujetó una de las muñecas de Ciel y la torció tras su espalda, fijándolo contra el colchón.

–¡Aahhh! Tu.. ¡Tú no eres Sebastián! ¡Sueltame!

–Oh vamos pequeño Ciel, sabes que siempre quisiste esto.

Ciel se las arregló para voltearse lo suficiente como para plantar con firmeza su rodilla en la entrepierna del impostor, causando que este se doblara por el dolor. Dejándose llevar solo por su instinto, Ciel se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo del cuarto, sin importarle ni un poco el que estuviera completamente desnudo de cabeza a pies. Huyó por el pasillo gritando, averiguando de algún modo como regresar al elevador y llevarlo hasta el primer piso.

Necesitaba volver a la habitación donde había despertado, ya que probablemente era el único modo de salir de esto. Comenzó a correr a través del corredor y de las multitudes de gente quienes observaban su desnudes con los ojos muy abiertos. Poco después estaba siendo perseguido por todos ellos. La masa entera, que gritaba y botaba espuma por la boca, estaba tras él. No podía recordar dónde estaba la habitación. Pasó tantos pasillos y puertas y ahora todos parecían tan borrosos estando el corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

El desastre se veía venir, porque directamente en su camino había una gran mujer vestida muy parecida a su sirviente Meilin, repleta con una tambaleante montaña de platos. Ella volteó su rostro para verlo, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa mientras Ciel chocaba contra ella. Ciel podía ver a través de sus espesos lentes que ella estaba mirando su masculinidad la cual estaba retozando salvajemente a causa de la carrera. Su nariz despidió sangre dramáticamente momentos antes de que Ciel colisionara con ella, enviándolos a ambos y a la montaña de platos al suelo.

–Owww– Gimió Ciel mientras frotaba su cabeza.

Se dio vuelta sobre su espalda, y miró con horror lo que parecían miles de chicas (y chicos) que gritaban viniendo hacia él. Comenzaron a dispararse con rapidez montones de flashes, que dejaron su visión en blanco. Sintió que una mano lo sujetaba, y luego otra, poco después su cuerpo estaba siendo manoseado como el de un animal en un zoológico de contacto para niños.

Hizo la última cosa que quedaba. Gritó. Gritó hasta más no poder, pero el pesado toqueteo no se detuvo, más bien parecía empeorar cada segundo. Estaba ciego, golpeado, y humillado y todo solo parecía ir de mal en peor. Gritó hasta que su garganta se lo permitió. La habitación se volvió oscura y silenciosa. Más sin embargo el continuó gritando hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

Luchando por respirar, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su propia habitación, lo que lo hizo sentarse de inmediato en su cama mientras Sebastián aparecía frente a él, sosteniendo un candelabro.

–¿Está bien joven amo? Parece que tuvo una terrible pesadilla.– Dijo Sebastián, con una sarcástica expresión adornando su rostro.

Ciel estaba empapado por el sudor.

–Más te vale no tener nada que ver con esto.–Dijo Ciel entre jadeos.

Sebastián retiró la sudada bata del pegajoso cuerpo de Ciel.

–Por supuesto que no bocchan. Yo nunca haría tal cosa.

Ciel de pronto enrolló sus brazos alrededor del torso de Sebastián y lo apretó con firmeza, con lágrimas saliendo de sus muy cerrados ojos.

–Maldición.–Susurró Ciel.

Sebastián colocó una mano en el hombro de Ciel y acarició su cabello con gentileza.

–No tiene nada de qué preocuparse mi lord. Siempre estaré aquí para usted, aunque crea que no me necesite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Yo personalmente me reí como nunca en el tiempo en que estuve escribiéndolo. Si alguna vez han ido a una convención de seguro comprenderán a la perfección cuan psicóticas pueden llegar a ser las fangirls yaoi. De hecho estoy segura de que la mayoría de ustedes son de esas fangirls yaoi tan psicóticas, y es por eso que las quiero. ¡Por favor dejen review! ¡Realmente quiero saber lo que piensan de este!_

_**N/T:**__ Esta es la traducción que les había anunciado.. _

_Y.. Pues.. La autora dijo todo por mí.. Así que.. Ahmm.. ¡Gracias por leer!(: _


End file.
